


Slow And Easy

by obikin



Series: Bolin/Reader Collection [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Multi, Pegging, Riding, Top!Reader, reader is afab but no gendered language is used towards them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obikin/pseuds/obikin
Summary: You convinced your boyfriend Bolin to let you peg him. He's a bit nervous, but you resolve to take care of him.Or, basically 2.6k of Bolin bottoming for the first time and loving every second of it.
Relationships: Bolin (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Bolin (Avatar)/Reader
Series: Bolin/Reader Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920199
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	Slow And Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Got a tumble anon that read: currently h word for bolin. if ur comfortable with it PLEASE write abt bolin getting pegged 😌
> 
> And well, I can't say no to that!

“Bo, you have to relax for me,” you breathed, nipping gentle at his neck before pressing soft kisses to his jaw. Bolin shook under you, tilting his head to let you at more of his neck, but every time your strap rubbed against his thigh his breath hitched.

“’M trying-“ he assured you, but he voice had the edge of a plead, as his pulse raced under your lips. You smiled against his neck, shifting so that your leg pressed between his own thighs, his cock warm against your hip as he canted into your body.

You knew he was nervous. He had admitted to you when you brought up this idea that he had never bottomed for anyone before. You knew you had to take extra time and care with your precious boyfriend, to make sure he was safe and comfortable. You wanted nothing more than for him to feel perfect and loved in your arms, so you were going to take your time with him.

You rocked against him one last time, just to hear him moan low in your ear, before you were kissing down his neck, sucking a mark into his collarbone before your lips trailed lower, across his broad chest. Your hands followed, tracing along his sides, feeling how strong and firm his body was beneath you, even as his heart raced and his chest heaved with his already labored breathing. You licked a stripe over a nipple and Bolin keened above you, pressing into your touch. He was so pretty, you could hardly stand it, but you had promised yourself not to move too fast.

You kissed lower, over his stomach, leaving open-mouthed kisses as Bolin’s breath caught in his throat, his muscles twitching under your ministrations. Your fingers traced his hips, before settling on his thighs, squeezing light as you took a break, resting your cheek on his hip just to look up at your beautiful boyfriend.

Bolin was red all the way down to his chest, and once you stopped your barrage of kisses, he glanced down at you before quickly looking away with a low moan. His hips rolled, and you knew exactly where he wanted you to touch.

“Please, Y/n-“ he all but whispered, his hands reaching down to tangle in your hair. You leaned into the touch as he tugged lightly, humming at the stimulation, but instead of complying, you sent him a devious smirk back.

“Not yet, baby,” you replied, kissing at his hip. Bolin groaned, his head hitting he pillow with a soft thud. You chuckled against his skin – he could be so dramatic, but you couldn’t complain – he was adorable nonetheless.

You continued your journey down his body, your hands sliding between his thighs, purposefully avoiding his hard dick, instead spreading his legs and kissing over his hip, down his thighs. His breath hitched as you nestled your face between them, sucking a mark high on his leg as he whined, tugging at your hair to will you higher.

You finally gave in to his desires, lifting his legs over your shoulders for a better angle before you licked a long, slow stripe up his dick. Bolin keened above you, arching and trying his best not to crush you as you kissed over his tip. You loved how reactive he was, and took the opportunity to reach for the lube you had tossed on the bed earlier, slicking your fingers as you mouthed along the side of his length, only leading to more needy noises, the fingers in your hair tugging harsher.

“Bo, are you ready for me?” you asked, pressing a single finger against his entrance. Bolin’s eyes snapped wide open, a shaky breath rattling his frame before his jaw set, his head turned to the side. He tugged at your hair gentle, biting his lip and nodding. He was so cute, but you wanted to hear him say it.

“Let me hear you,” you offered, soft and gentle. Bolin nuzzled into the pillow, canting his hips towards you, pressing back against your intrusion despite how deep he was blushing.

“Yes, I’m ready, please-“ he pleaded. You grinned, pressing a kiss to his hip before pressing your finger in, slow and easy, so his body could adjust. To take the edge off the strange sensation, you used your free hand to guide his cock to your mouth, pressing your lips to the tip as you took him slowly. He was thick and heavy in your mouth, and you moaned soft as you slid your lips lower, pushing your finger in further as you went.

Bolin cried out at the twin sensations, his thighs pressed tight against your ears, his nails scratching against your scalp. You hummed against his weight in your mouth, gazing at him through your lashes. He was a wreck already, and you loved it.

“More-“ he groaned, canting his hips again, his whole body shaking with the effort. And who were you to deny him?

You pressed a second finger against him, alongside the first, taking him deep as you pressed in. His dick twitched in your mouth and you sucked upwards, applying pressure that made him keen and relax against the intrusion, until you pressed into him deep, scissoring your fingers to stretch him.

Bolin moaned, almost pained for the amount of sensations you were bombarding him with. You gave him one last bob of your head, more to feel his weight and heat than anything else, then released him with a pop, gasping as you rested your head against his thigh, instead focusing fully on finding his prostate.

He whined in protest, but the noise turned to a moan in an instant as you thrust your fingers out and back in, searching for the spot that would make him keen. You tried again, and again, biting your lip in concentration, until finally-

“Y/n!” Bolin’s body went taunt, his hips twitching involuntarily as his thighs squeezed you, back arched as he gasped out the loudest, most attractive moan you had ever heard. As soon as it left his mouth, he covered his lips with a hand, eyes wide with embarrassment and shock. You shook your head, pressing against the spot again just to see his eyes roll in the back of his head as he bit the meat of his thumb.

“Bo, I want to hear you,” you demanded, rocking your fingers in and out gentle but firm, repeatedly thrusting against his spot as he writhed under you, caught between moaning and trying to stifle his noises.

“You sound so pretty, baby, please-“ you begged, because he was so beautiful like this, laid out under you, and he was especially pretty when he moaned so loud for you, so needy. At the praise, Bolin removed the hand from his face, instead clutching his sheets in a white-knuckle grip.

“Please- _ah_!” Bolin cried out again as you pressed into him, his hips thrusting, his dick falling heavy against his stomach as he fucked into nothing. “Y/n, please, I’ll be good, I just need-“

“What do you need, baby?” you asked, cool and collected as you pressed a chaste kiss to his thigh, his hip, spreading your fingers more as you thrust out of him, curling them just right as you pressed in, slower now, just to see him shake.

“More! I need more, please, fuck me-“

His voice was gruff, and it cracked as he spoke, probably from the effort of holding in all his moans. You grinned against his skin, offering one last kiss before you pulled back.

“You are being good for me, aren’t you? Can you do one more thing for me, Bo?” you asked, nuzzling against him. He nodded violently, clutching at the sheets.

“Yes, anything, anything for you-“ he promised, his legs shaking with need as your fingers stilled inside of him.

“I want you to ride me.”

His eyes blew wide, his lips parted in shock.

“I-I don’t-“

“I know you can do it, baby. I’ll help you. We’ll go slow, and you’ll look gorgeous in my lap.”

Bolin blushed dark, biting his lip and nodding again. He was so shy, whenever you asked to look at him, or told him he was beautiful. You always wanted him to feel gorgeous, wanted to let him know exactly how much he drove you wild like this.

“O-OK,” he stuttered, pressing his damp curls into the pillow as he hid his face. You kissed his thigh one last time, before sliding your fingers out of him. He groaned, and his body shuddered at the loss, but you knew he wouldn’t be left wanting for long.

It took a moment to switch positions, as Bolin’s arms buckled under him, but you helped him onto your lap, directing his hands to the headboard to give him some stability. You slicked the strap, holding his hips as Bolin hovered over you, shivering from the attention.

“Slow and easy now,” you encouraged. “I’ve got you.”

Bolin’s breath was shaky as you pressed the tip against him, and you felt him tense.

“Relax, baby,” you rubbed gentle circles into his hips, “You’re doing amazing.”

He shuddered under your touch, the praise encouraging him to slowly lower his hips onto you. He gasped as he sank lower, his thighs shaking as the strap pressed deeper, knocking the wind out of him by the time he was fully seated. His strong arms, fully capable of holding him up, gripped weak at the headboard.

“Oh, that’s perfect, baby, just like that. How do you feel?”

“I-“ Bolin’s words caught in his throat as he rocked his hips forward and then back, all but collapsing on top of you. You pressed your hands against his chest, supporting him as a moan was all but ripped from his throat.

“Oh, it’s- it’s a lot,” he admitted, his voice low and shaking with his effort. “In a-a good way.” The blush was still ripe on his cheeks, over his ears and down his chest, but as he canted his hips back against you, the embarrassment fell away, leaving only desire as he met your gaze.

“Good,” you breathed. Oh, he was so pretty, his curls sticking to his forehead, his whole body covered in a light sheen of sweat. As he rolled his hips, grinding against you, his cock bounced against his stomach, and the muscles of his stomach and chest flexed as he ground his hips down. He was so very pretty.

“Ready for more?” you asked, gripping at his hips, sliding your hands a little lower to squeeze at his ass. Bolin nodded, never ceasing his gentle rocking.

“Lift yourself up slow. I want to see you fuck yourself for me,” you breathed. You couldn’t hide how much this was affecting you. It didn’t matter that you weren’t receiving direct physical pleasure from this – the way Bolin was so eager to take you, and the look on his face was more than enough to take your breath away.

Bolin bit his lip, but nodded, straining as he used the headboard to help lift himself up. He whined at the feeling, before letting go and falling back onto your lap. He let his full weight do the work, and he cried out, spearing himself on you far too quickly.

“Bo, easy-“ you leaned forward, worried. You didn’t want him to hurt himself, but when you met his eyes, all you saw in them was lust, his pupils blown.

“I got it-“ he assured you, moving one hand to your stomach to balance himself as he slid up, this time with a steadier drop as he fucked down. After a few more slow, steady strokes, Bolin dropped down and moaned, his whole body shaking. You smirked at him, sliding your hands up and down his thighs.

“Oh yeah, Bo, right there,” you encouraged him, but he didn’t need it. He cried out when he lifted again, dropping down at that same angle. He legs were shaking as he steadied both of his hands on your stomach, bouncing up and down on the strap, shivering and moaning with no filter. You guided him with your hands, wrapping over his hips, and the next time he pressed down, you thrust up to meet him, and he cried out so loud, his thighs collapsing out from under him.

“Y/n, fuck, please-“

You knew he couldn’t keep this up, and he didn’t have to. You took initiative instead, wrapping your arms around his waist and flipping the both of you over. Bolin practically sobbed as you manhandled him, pressing the strap deeper, scrabbling for purchase as his nails raked over your shoulders.

“You ready for me, baby?” you asked, hooking one of his knees over your elbow for a deeper angle. Bolin groaned at the stretch, wrapping his other leg around your hip.

“Oh, Y/n, yes- _ah_!” he cried out as you pressed in, his back arching as the new angle pressed against him easier, sending him into shivers as he clutched at you, moaning low and loud.

“You look so pretty, baby boy,” you mumbled, pressing close to him as you thrust in and out, picking up speed as you made sure to keep your angle steady, hitting his spot every time. Bolin pulled you closer, moaning your name, arching beautifully into your pace. His strong arms shivered as you gripped at the sheets, using them as leverage to fuck him harder.

“You take it so well, Bo,” you breathed, kissing at his neck, sloppy over his jaw and cheeks. He keened at a particularly hard thrust, rubbing his neglected dick against your stomach. “I love you so much, Bo, so very much,” you kissed him deep, swallowing his moans as his mouth opened for you. He was a wreck, unable to do more than just let you take him, and you did. When you pulled away, he gasped for breath, struggling for words.

“Lo-love you-“ he stuttered, completely lost in it as you speared him again and again. He was so perfect, and you wanted him to feel as good as possible.

You wrapped a hand around his cock, and he almost screamed, throwing his head back into the pillow with surprising force. You had to lean back for a proper angle to get the job done, but it was worth it to watch as Bolin struggled to keep his composure, losing himself on your strap.

You fucked him deep as you worked his dick, slow and even, twisting at the tip, until his breathing was ragged and he was gripping at the sheets, crying your name over and over as the tension built, his hips stuttering as his body warred between thrusting into your fist and grinding down against your strap.

Finally, Bolin arched high and you thrust into him hard once more. He moaned, face pressed into the pillows as he came in thick, hard bursts, painting his chest as you worked him through it, slowing your hips until he was done, sticky, panting, and completely exhausted in your bed.

“Good?” you asked, a twinge of a tease in your voice as you smirked at him. Bolin could barely open his eyes to look at you. He opened his mouth to answer you, but no sound came out. He was toast.

You giggled at him, your gaze full of love. You couldn’t have asked for a more wonderful, adorable, boyfriend.


End file.
